Grey Skies on the Horizon
by DiM writer
Summary: Really tradgic story, Hermione finds love and friendship but voldemort destroys everything, literally. plz read, the first chapter sucks but it will get better!
1. Darkness fills the Skies

(A/N) Hey this is a new story. Most of you are probably wondering why its been so long since I updated... well I don't have a GREAT excuse except for the fact that my computer is CRAP. I have been working on all 3 of my fics but as I stated a few months ago, I've lost all inspiration for "Ginnys 6th Year". If anyone has any ideas please review or email me! And most of you dont like "Sisters of Creek" bc it doesn't focus at all on HP stuff lol. But I will continue to write that one for my sisters. So anyways, heres this story, its just an idea I got, dont expect updates often, I'm lazy and my comp sucks... but enjoy what I give you damnit! ok totally JK I'm not mean! Here goes CHAPTER ONE! Its mostly background information to set up the story. And all the stuff about like 5,6,7th years I am totally speculating, I have no idea whats going to happen but I'll find out some this weekend!  
  
**************************  
  
As she sat quietly in a giant chair, pretending to read, she let her eyes wander. She spotted him across the room. Her vision was blurred by the hair hanging in her face. Her hair had been cut short but was steadily growing back. Once wild and frizzy it was well... still wild and frizzy. But taming it was less of a task since she started wearing her hair up in a ponytail. She decided that staring was probably impolite so she turned back to her book. Then again, what did she care if it was impolite, its not like there was anyone to be impolite to left...  
  
************************  
  
It was Hermiones seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once a brilliant, outgoing, even somewhat pretty girl, Hermione Granger thought she had it all. Two best friends whom she adored, lots of other friends in her house and out, top grades in the school, what else could she ask for?  
  
But at the end of her fourth year, everything changed. Her best friend Harry had unintentionally helped the evil Lord Voldemort return to power. In her fifth year she had participated in many underground attempts to foil the evil lords' attempts at killing muggles and any wizard who wouldn't join him. He even killed off most of the ones who did join him. It was basically a lose lose situation. Harry had blood forcibly taken from his arm by one of Voldemorts' henchmen and that, along with a few other ingrediants, had given Voldemort a body.  
  
Harry and Ron of course participated in these underground workings as well. They wanted vengeance. Both of their parents had been murdered by the evil lord. Both of Harrys parents were killed when he was only a baby. Rons mother was killed in a scuffle in which the dark lord was looking for Harry. When Molly Weasley wouldnt give up his location, she was brutally tortured before she was killed. Ginny Weasley had been the one to find her. She had been sent by Dumbledore to fetch some things from the house and when she walked into the house, her mother was lying on the floor of the living room surounded by a pool of blood.  
  
Ginny had never been the same since. She dressed in all black. She said it was a sign of mourning, but they all knew it wasnt. When her mother died, a part of her died and sucked the color and happiness right out of her body. She stopped caring about the things she used to. She mostly just stayed up in her room. It only got worse for her when she was a 5th year and the Dream Team was in 6th.  
  
So as the world was divided in half, people braced themselves for the worst. And so the few that remain loyal to the side of good begin a quest to save themselves and everyone else. It was a daunting task with many risks but those who were brave enough had to take them.  
  
************************************  
  
(A/N) ok thats the end of the chapter... I know its really short but I needed a setup. Hope it doesnt suck too bad... There is mostly dialogue in the next chapter... so review review!! also see my above note and feel free to make suggestions on the plot to any one of my stories! have a nice day! *DracoGirl email: UhMaNdUh06@cs.com AIM: UhMaNdUh06 


	2. The Start of a Strong Alliance

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! this is going to be the story of what happened in their 6th year, just trying to keep you with me here. It is MUCH longer than the first chapter. READ ON!  
  
*************************************  
  
The epic wizard war everyone was expecting never came. Voldemort had become so powerful that even Dumbledore felt helpless. There weren't enough people fighting for the good side anymore to stage war. The dark ages were returning. Half the muggles in Europe had been killed. The whole world, muggle and wizarding, was in hiding from the surging force of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hard as they tried, The Ministries of Magic couldn't stop Voldemort. He was residing in Spain, simply waiting for the good side to make a move. He was getting quite bored and for entertainment he and his gang would go on midnight raids into Muggle villages. They wiped out Madrid, London, Paris, it was like medevial times again. There was no electricity anywhere. If the muggles weren't dead from the attacks, they were slowly dieing away from starvation and sicknesses like cold and flu.  
  
Hogwarts had been taken over and those that were still loyal to the good side were moved to a remote island. Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, Hagrid, Moody, Lupin, and Snape continued teaching, but not the normal studies. They tought the remaining 143 students spells they would need to defeat the dark side. There were only 3 Slytherin students who had accompanied their classmates to the island. 2 first years and one 6th year. Many of the hufflepuffs were in hiding because their families were only partly magical. There were 27 on the island. Many of the ravenclaws had been enticed to the dark side because of their smarts. They knew that the probability that good would win was small. There were 22 of them. And Gryffindor had the highest representation. With 91of them, it was obvious which house contained the bravest wizards. Of the students who were not on the island, many had been killed, many were in hiding, and most of all, they had joined the dark side.  
  
Prospects were grim. Everyone knew it. But they all knew that they couldnt sit around doing nothing. They would rather die fighting evil than die running from it. They trained hard for several months. They knew that there wasn't much time, Voldemort was killing dozens more people by the hour.  
  
One day, after training, everyone was off to sleep. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked together into the small building that had been set up to use as sleeping quarters.  
  
"Harry, how long are they going to have us stand here doing nothing? I want to kill the bastard but no, here we are learning how to blow up his wand. I dont give a damn about his wand, I would rather learn to blow up him." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron, its not like we can just march up to Voldemort and blow him up. We are learning all this stuff so we can get by the army that is certainly surrounding him at all times." Harry replied.  
  
"Why are you always right?" Ron asked?  
  
"Hes not, I am." Hermione replied jokingly.  
  
"Modest too." Harry said, punching her arm.  
  
"Yea, yea. You know you want me." Hermione said licking her lips. She and Harry always joked like this. They had dated briefly in 5th year but broken up because they were happier being friends. If Hermione would have said this to Ron his reply would have been something to the nature of "Uh... I uh... but wait... I... see...". Ron didn't deal well with sarcasm.  
  
"Granger..." a voice behind them said. Hermione turned around to see who was calling her and saw a pale blonde boy.  
  
"Uh, what do you need Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Its important." Draco said, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Ok... guys I'll catch up with you... be right back..." She said as she began to walk away.  
  
"I don't trust him any farther than I can throw him." Ron said, glaring at the boy walking away with his best friend.  
  
"I trust him. If hes here, it means Dumbledore trusts him. Thats good enough for me." Ginny said. Both boys turned to look at her. She rarely spoke anymore and hearing her voice always threw them.  
  
"I agree Gin." harry said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Ginny looked up at him. She didn't smile. Thats one thing she never did. Not even for Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said. Harry smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the other room*  
  
"Hermione, I need you to trust me." Draco stated bluntly.  
  
"You called me Hermione." She said bashfully.  
  
"That is your name isn't it?" He asked rather sarcastically.  
  
"You know it is." She said.  
  
"Then whats the big deal. I call you by your name, you call me by mine." Draco replied.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Calling each other by our first names? 'Cause if it is then I think we got it covered..." Hermione stated.  
  
"No. Thats not why I want to talk to you. I said earlier, I need you to trust me. If you trust me, Potter and Weasley will too and I have a feeling thats going to be really important soon."  
  
"I do trust you. Harry does too. Ron thinks that because of all of our... history that you can't have changed. You just have to prove it."  
  
"And how exactly do I do that?" He asked.  
  
"You could start by being friendly. You could hang out with us. Once he gets to know you he'll see." Hermione said  
  
"How do you know?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I don't. I mean, I don't even know you. But I'm giving you a chance... and I expect you to take it." She said apprehensively.  
  
"Thank you." He looked nervous.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Can I... hug you?" He asked.  
  
"Sure you can. You don't have to ask for permission." She laughed. He got up from his seat and stopped when he was mere inches away from Hermione. He looked as if he didnt know what to do. So Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He followed suit and wrapped his around her waist. She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned red.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is blushing!" Hermione said jokingly. He turned his face away. "Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarrass you its just... I've never seen you blush before! Its so cute!"  
  
"Its not cute! I feel so stupid." He said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Aww Draco! Come here." She said  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Because I'm going to poke you repeatedly with my wand." Hermione dead- panned.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked looking completely confused.  
  
"Joke..." She said.  
  
"I knew that." He said.  
  
"Can I ask you a serious question?" She asked.  
  
"Sure... I guess..." He replied nervously.  
  
"Come sit over here." She said motioning to a chair next to her. He sat and she continued. "I was just wondering... why did you choose our side? I mean its no secret your dad is a total Voldemort supporter. I've just been thinking about that." She said quietly.  
  
"I figured thats what you wanted to know." He said smiling at her. "There were a lot of reasons. But I didn't want to be forced into something just because my family does it. But most of all, my mom... told me to. When she was in the hospital... right before she died... she told me that it was evil that would lose. But she wanted me to fight for what I believed in, even if it was evil. But it wasn't. I believed in the power of good. I don't know why to tell you the truth, I just wasnt happy around evil." He said sincerely. Hermione reached over to him and hugged him again.  
  
"I better go. You'll eat lunch with us tomorrow OK?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied as she began to leave. "Hey Hermione... I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She asked  
  
"All the things I called you... back in school. I never meant them, it was just how I was brought up. I know you're better than that. And you never deserved any of that. I'm just... sorry."  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye and said "Thank you. I needed that." She smiled and began to walk off again.  
  
"Do you think we could do this again sometime? Talk I mean..." He asked unsure of himself.  
  
"Of course. What are friends for right?" She said smiling as she left.  
  
"Friends... we're friends." He said to himself. He got up and headed towards where he slept.  
  
******************************  
  
(A/N) Ok thats the end of chapter 2. Its kinda confusing right now... I'm not done telling the story of what happened in their 6th year. That will probably take another few chapters. The very FIRST part of CH.1 is whats happening in present time. The end of 7th year. I cant get there until I explain all this so stick with me here. 


End file.
